


(we told you this was) melodrama

by Anonymous



Category: DDT Pro-Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Early Golden Lovers, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Relationship(s), feelings and other hard things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: All good things come to an end.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	(we told you this was) melodrama

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to the world of pro-wrestling and so I may have some inconsistencies in timelines/terminology. Please be gentle with me <3

It’s really not as dramatic as in the movies. 

Not the kind where the boy and the girl stand in the rain together, so thoroughly soaked so as it’s indiscernible whether they’re crying or not. Not the kind where the little aggressions finally culminate in a brutal implosion, leaving one lover storming out the door.

It happens like this:

Kota says, “I’m moving up to heavyweights.”

Kenny says, “Okay.”

That night, in their company-funded apartment, Kota sleeps, all sprawled out across the sheets. He’s hugging a Princess Peach plush, a stupid gift courtesy of Kenny. Kenny sits on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on Kota’s head, stroking his hair. It feels like the beginning of the end.

  
  


*

Signing with New Japan means losing the DDT apartment, a sad reality that must be faced at some point. They pack up their mattress, and their consoles, and Kenny’s millions of obscure and sometimes borderline-pornographic collectibles (a process that is hampered by Kenny stopping Kota every two minutes to steal kisses, grabbing his face in between his hands like Kota’ll disappear at any second.)

Kota just laughs, entertains him. Doesn’t comment on how Kenny’s fingers grip a little too tight. 

When they’re finished, they sit on the floor of the vacant apartment, eating stir-fry vegetables on paper plates. Their eviction was an abrupt process, meaning that they don’t have another alternative. Kota starts the process of hunting and books a hotel room in the meantime. 

When they walk into the cramped room, the first thing Kenny notices are the double beds. 

“Booking error,” Kota frowns, all pretty and pouty. 

“It’s fine,” Kenny says, and it is. They sleep in the same bed anyway, an unwise decision that ends up with Kota on the floor, cursing  _ fuckfuckfuck _ in a steady stream under his breath while a half-awake Kenny stumbles around for the lightswitch. 

Kota is given a bundle of ice shoved in a towel for his head. He doesn’t return back to bed, instead perches on the open windowsill with the breeze ruffling the curtains around him like a mirage. 

Kenny rolls over. The bed is cold. 

*

He doesn’t know when or how, but the match is over and he’s in the public bathroom, puking his stomach out into the toilet. There’s sweat beading at his temples, and his eyes are unfocused, and he feels hot all over, the worst type of burning heat--

“Kenny?”

It’s a voice, echoing down the tiled bathroom walls. Anderson. (My friend, Kenny has to remind himself, he’s my friend now.)

“You didn’t look so hot out there.” 

Directly above him. He must have gotten into the stall. Kenny shoves his hair away from his face so he can peer up at the man, all disgusting and turned inside-out.

“You feelin’ okay?”

Kenny closes his eyes, just for one second. Wills his body to  _ move,  _ to pick himself up off the bathroom floor. He does, and the rush makes his vision go black.

“I’ve never been better.”


End file.
